


Man Of The House

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adultery, Alpha Hop, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Crossdressing, Feminization, Housewife Bede, Knotting, M/M, MILFs, Omega Bede, Omega Verse, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Lonely housewife Bede seeks comfort in his son's best friend.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i watch too much hentai unu

“You’re working late again?” Bede asked over the phone. “I was hoping we could spend some time together tonight. It’s been quite a while since we have.”

“I’m sorry, honey.” Rose replied. “My work is very important at this stage.”

“More important than your wife?”

“You know I didn’t say that.”

“But you meant it, didn’t you?”

“Why do you always act like this when I tell you I’m working late?” Rose sighed.

“Because you’re hardly ever home and I miss you! Your son misses you as well! You’re hardly home because you’d rather look at spreadsheets all night!”

“Me ‘looking at spreadsheets’ puts food on the table for both of you! I’d thought you would understand this by now instead of being ungrateful!”

“What did you just say to me!?” Bede spat.

“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this. Goodbye.” Rose sighed once more as he hung up the phone.

“Rose? Rose!” Bede asked, getting nothing but dial tone. “Son of a-”

Suddenly, Bede was shaken from his anger at his husband when the door opened. From the kitchen of him and Rose’s home, Bede could hear a couple of boys starting their way inside. Bede’s son was home, and as usual, brought his friend. Bede sighed and buried his rage for now, as he tightened his apron and went to greet them. No matter how bad things were getting with his husband, he had to put up with it, and put on a brave face for his son. As Bede walked into the living room, he could see the two of them. His pride and joy led the way in. Cosmo Macros took most of his looks from Bede, most noticeable was his creamy white hair. Although he didn’t inherit Bede’s unruly curls.

“Hello, Cosmo!” Bede smiled.

“H-hi Mom.” Cosmo nervously smiled.

Bede hugged Cosmo tight, and dotted a kiss to his forehead.

“Did you have a good day at school?” Bede asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.” 

“I had a good day too, Mrs. Macros…” a voice, almost like a whimper said from Cosmo’s side.

Bede rolled his eyes with a smile, and looked to see Cosmo’s best friend Hop in his signature blue jacket. Hop almost reminded Bede of a young version of his husband sometimes. His dark skin, his playfulness which the real Rose seemed to have lost, and his inquisitive mind. Hop was always willing to tutor Cosmo when his grades slipped, for which Bede was thankful.

“Aww, Hop. If you want a hug you can just ask!” Bede smiled.

Bede wrapped his arms around Hop, and Hop did the same. Although Hop’s hands landed lower than usual, almost at the bottom of his waist, Bede didn’t give much thought to it. Bede placed a kiss on Hop’s forehead, just under his purple hair.

“Hop, come on man.” Cosmo nudged him.

Hop didn’t even hear him, too wrapped up in the hug until Bede released him.

“I’ll go get you boys some snacks. Make yourselves at home.” Bede went back to the kitchen, as Cosmo led a goofily stumbling Hop to the living room couch.

Bede came back from the kitchen a few seconds later with a plate of small sandwiches, chips, and drinks. He went to the living room to place them down on the table in front of the couch. Bede wouldn’t notice, but the way he bent forward drew Hop’s attention to the curve of his bottom in his jeans. 

“Hey, Mom?” Cosmo started. “Is Dad gonna be home tonight?”

Bede sighed, and his smiling facade almost slipped.

“No sweetie, he has to work late again tonight.” 

“Oh…” Cosmo started to give a downcast look.

“It’s okay, Cosmo. His work is...very important. You understand, right.”

“Right.”

“It’s okay, buddy!” Hop said. “You’ve got me to keep you company.”

Hop then smiled up at Bede.

“Both of you.” he added.

“How sweet of you, Hop.” Bede said, petting Hop’s head, before sauntering off across the room.

As Bede walked, he hadn’t seen Hop ogling his behind under his swaying hips. Cosmo did however, and nudged him hard. As Bede started down to his bedroom to rest, he realized he forgot his cellphone in the kitchen. He turned back down the hall to get it, but as soon as he reached the corner of the living room, his ears picked up on something.

“You really have to chill around my mother, dude.” Cosmo said.

“What’d I do?” Hop asked, feigning innocence.

“I mean you’re always hugging and staring at her...her butt and stuff. It’s weird.”

Bede raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, I can’t help it if your mum’s got it goin’ on!” Hop laughed. “I mean that ass is huge! It’s downright glorious.”

Bede couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and had to hold back a shocked gasp. He had put on a bit of weight recently in that area. He had thought it was one of the many reasons Rose would hardly spend time with him anymore.

“Dude!”

“God, what I would give to bury my knot nice and deep in that perfect ass.” Hop continued, much to Cosmo’s dismay. “I’d bend him over and really give him something to enjoy for weeks!”

Pure, innocent Hop saying all these vulgar things. And about Bede, as well. Bede was stunned. Yet his words started to stir something inside.

“Come on…” Cosmo pleaded.

“Even if I could grab a handful of that ass and smack it around to just watch it jiggle, I’d die a happy man.” Hop ignored him. “Maybe I’d get him to sit on my face too, so I can bury my face between those cheeks and taste that juicy hole.”

Bede gulped at the thought. Not even Rose spanks him. And he hardly even eats him out anymore. Bede’s knees started to buckle, as Hop’s torrid story made him start to cross his legs.

“I’d pull his hair, ride his ass hard with my cock, and make him beg for my knot and my cum.” Hop added. “You’d better watch out if I ever get my hands on him, bro. I might just give you a few new brothers and sisters!” 

This has gone beyond teasing amongst friends. This is just pure degradation. Humiliation. Hop should know better than to talk about someone like this so brazenly, especially another friend’s mother. Yet that still didn’t stop Bede’s hole from quivering and his hands from wandering over his apron to tease himself. It didn’t stop him from softly sighing. It didn’t stop him from imagining being bent over and reamed like a common whore until he was swollen with Hop’s children as he touched between his shaking legs.

“Gross!” Cosmo stood from the couch to run off. 

Bede jumped as he saw Cosmo running towards Bede’s spot on the corner, and ducked into the adjacent bathroom before he could be caught. Bede’s heart was racing, as well as his mind. Once he heard Cosmo storm off, Bede lifted his apron, and unbuttoned his jeans to check himself. Sure enough, his knotless little cock stood at full mast, and his rear was dripping. After dressing himself again, Bede shook his head in his hands. He had to do something about this. About Hop. He left the bathroom. He strode across the empty living room. Hop must’ve went to Cosmo to apologize. Good, Bede thought. He retrieved his phone from the kitchen, sidling it in his pocket. He then went to look for Hop. As he walked down the hall on his way to Cosmo’s room, Bede heard a stifled moan, in rooms he passed. Bede looked toward it, and saw it came from his and Rose’s bedroom. The door was adjacent, and he peeked his head in. Bede’s eyes widened at what he saw. Hop was sitting on the edge of their bed, pants down to his feet, stroking his hard cock with a pair of Bede’s panties. Hop’s face was twisted in pure bliss as he panted and sighed for more.

“Ah...Mrs. Macros…” Hop moaned.

“H-Hop!”

Hop almost jumped out of his skin and quickly moved his hands and legs to hide himself.

“M-Mrs. Macros! I…”

Bede stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He nervously strode over to Hop, and sat with him. As he sat he tried not to stare, or even glance at Hop’s straining cock. He tried to ignore how large it was, to the point it could hardly be contained by Hop’s hands and thighs.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Macros, the door was open and…”

“It’s okay, Hop.” Bede stiffly tried to reassure. “I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“No...but…” Bede gulped. “I also heard what you said earlier to Cosmo.”

Hop forced himself to look at Bede.

“I know that you are turning into a man now. And you are a...very fine young man. And...while I am flattered, you have to understand that it’s wrong to-”

“You’re flattered?” Hop asked.

He took his hand from his cock, and placed it on Bede’s thigh, and started to caress it.

“H-Hop...that’s…you…” Bede wracked his frayed brain to try and come up with something.

Suddenly, Hop wrapped his arms around Bede, and captured his lips in a kiss. The feeling of Hop’s hot tongue swirling around his so passionately made Bede start to melt into his arms. He found himself kissing Hop back, matching his carnal needs. His husband, his lousy husband who hasn’t touched him in what feels like forever, started to stray further and further from his mind, and was replaced by Hop. Sweet, kind, charming, handsome Hop, who showed genuine interest in him, and wanted to please him. This boy, this man, was just what Bede needed after so long being neglected. Hop rolled himself on top of Bede, laying him on the bed. Hop started to paw at Bede’s chest, pinching his budding nipples over the cloth of his shirt and making the omega moan into Hop’s kiss. Hop’s cock poked and prodded into Bede’s thigh as they groped each other. Soon, they became breathless and parted.

“Mrs. Macros-”

“Call me Bede.” 

“M-Mrs. Bede...can I...you know…” Hop was nervous, but made his intentions clear by grinding his cock against Bede again.

Bede chuckled. 

“After everything you said you wanted to do to me, you’re asking that?” Bede smiled, crawling further onto the bed.

Bede unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to reveal the large ass that Hop loved so much. Hop wasted no time diving his face into it to lick and stick his tongue into Bede’s wanting hole. Bede gave a sultry cry and clutched at the sheets at the feeling. The feeling he hasn’t had in so long. Hop kissed Bede’s hole, as he worked his hands on Bede’s cheeks alternating between gentle massaging and rough, manhandling squeezes. All of it made Bede feel so wanted, like the Omega beauty he used to be. The Omega beauty he was in the eyes of this young man. Even though Hop spent minutes tasting him, when Hop pulled himself away, it still felt like it ended too soon. 

“You taste so sweet, Mrs. Bede!” Hop asked, practically drooling. 

Bede giggled, as Hop started to mount him. Without even a warning, Hop managed to shove his cock inside of Bede, making him yelp. Hop’s thickness stretched Bede to his limits like never before, and he wasn’t even knotted yet.

“C-careful!” Bede cried. “God, you’re much bigger than my husband.”

Hop started to recklessly pound his Omegan lover. The feeling of his wet hole gripping his cock tight was heaven on earth to him. Even more so, as it belonged to Bede. Bede, the Omega he’s loved since he first laid eyes on him on his first visit to his friend’s home. 

“Fuck it’s so hot inside of you.” Hop praised.

Under normal circumstances, Bede would correct his foul language, but Bede was too drowned in pleasure to care. Bede grinded back against his Alpha’s young, powerful cock, silently begging for as much of it as he could get. 

“You fuck so good, Hop! Do me harder, baby!” Bede yelled, thanking heaven for the house’s soundproofed walls.. 

“You like that?” Hop asked, with a slap to Bede’s rear, just as he promised.

“Yes, Hop! You’re amazing! Give me your knot!”

Hop gripped Bede’s hips like his life depended on it, and fucked into Bede’s ass harder and faster, until his knot popped inside. The feeling of his swollen knot made Bede scream as he came along with Hop, who filled his stomach to the brim with cum. Bede fell into his sheets, and Hop collapsed on top of him. Hop started to kiss the back of Bede’s neck.

“I love you so much, Mrs. Bede!”

“I can tell.” Bede cooed. “You know it might not be a safe day for me to get filled with your cum. I think I might get pregnant.”

“I don’t care. I’ll take care of you if you did!”

“Would you now?”

“Yeah. I’ll love you even better than Mr. Macros can!”

Bede turned his head to kiss Hop’s lips.

“Such a good boy.” Bede smiled. “I love you too, Hop.”

Bede could feel Hop’s cock getting stiff inside him again.

“Can we do it again?” Hop asked.

“Maybe later, dear. Your lover needs to rest after that. You should probably go check on your friend.” Bede said, impressed with his youthful stamina.

“Yes ma’am.” Hop gave a playful sigh.

After pulling himself from Bede’s grip, Bede laid on the bed with his new Alpha’s cum flowing out. After regaining his senses, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, smiling a devious smile.

“Hello? Yes, this is Mrs. Macros. Hop would like to know if he can spend the night over, if it’s okay with you.”


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand!

It had been a few days since Hop had last visited the Macros household. Since Bede gave in to his carnal desires and let Hop ravage him in a moment of weakness. And then, made him stay the night so that they could go for more the whole night. The guilt bore down on poor Bede just like the warm water from the showerhead he stood under. He had betrayed his husband, Rose in the worst way possible. He tried to put it out of his mind. It was a one time affair that Rose didn’t have to know about, he thought to himself as he lather himself over with soap. But still, Bede couldn’t resist thinking about how good Hop made him feel. Not just his body, but his heart as well. Hop made him feel loved like he hadn’t in a long time. As he washed himself, Bede found his hands lingering between his legs, giving that area special attention as he thought of Hop. As he scrubbed his sensitive cock, he thought of Hop’s youthfully skilled hands. He started to bite his lip and smile when his fingers found his wet, needy hole. He plunged two of them inside with a moan, but it wouldn’t compare to the feeling of his boytoy’s thick cock. Closer and closer he got to his climax, but he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing through the house. Then the guilt quickly set in again. He turned off the water, toweled himself off, and dressed himself before leaving the bathroom. He made his way to the living room, when the doorbell went off again. He wondered why Rose wasn’t answering instead. He opened the door, and groaned in dismay.

“Hi, Mrs. Bede!” Hop smiled as he stepped inside.

“Hop, Cosmo’s not here today. He’s staying at Allister’s.”

“I know.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I came for you.” 

Hop started to snake his arms around Bede’s waist, pouting his lips for a kiss before Bede stepped away from him.

“Hop, stop that!” Bede ordered. “My husband is here.”

As soon as his name was spoken, Rose came into the room, heading for the door in his suit.

“Bede, Oleana just said I’m needed at the office.” Rose said.

“What!?” Bede stopped Rose by grabbing his arm. “Today is Saturday! You said this was going to be our day together.”

Rose took Bede’s hand off him.

“You know how important this is, Bede.”

“Can’t you just call someone else to do this? Why does it have to be you all the time!”

“I’m not getting into it with you about this, Bede.” Rose sighed. 

Rose then looked at Hop, who tried to act like he wasn’t watching.

“Who’s this?”

“It’s me, Hop. I’m one of Cosmo’s friends, Mr. Macros.”

Rose raised an eyebrow.

“I thought Cosmo was staying at that other boy’s house.”

“I know, I was just over too see if you needed some extra work done around the house.” Hop smiled.

“Good lad. You can start by cleaning the pool. Bede will show you how, and I’m sure he could use the company.”

“But…” Bede tried to protest.

“I really have to go now.” Rose looked at his watch. “Don’t wait up for me. Hop, take good care of Bede while you’re here.”

“Will do, sir! He’s in good hands with me!” Hop gave a devious smile at Bede, as Rose closed the door on them.

Before Hop could put the moves on him, Bede started into a tirade.

“Hop, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but it ends here!”

“What’s wrong? You seemed to enjoy it last time.” Hop stepped over to him.

Bede glared as he captured one of Hop’s ears in his fingers and twisted.

“Ouch!”

“Listen to me and listen well, boy.” Bede practically hissed. “What we did was a moment of weakness and nothing more. You’re about ten years too young to be testing my patience, now clean the pool and get out of my house, understand!?”

Bede released Hop’s ear, and left him to rub it and meekly stumble outside to the backyard. Bede smiled, triumphant. He finally nipped this little issue in the bud and now he could get on with his life. Bede then went to sit on the couch, and watch television. He flipped through the shows for a while, settling on a daytime talk show. He watched with intent as the hosts discussed some boring events. After a few minutes, from his spot on the living room couch, he saw Hop outside. Sure enough, he was cleaning the pool with the large net. He couldn’t help but stare. To make sure he was doing a good job, of course. Occasionally, Bede saw Hop rubbing his eyes with his hands as he worked. Was he crying, Bede asked himself. Bede shook his head. Must have been the sweat from working out in the Saturday afternoon sun. Bede went back to watching his show. He tried to engross himself in the show with all his might, and shrug off the fact that he may have been too harsh with poor Hop. But the guilt wouldn’t stop settling in. 

“Damn it.” Bede spat as he stood from the couch.    
  


Bede went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of lemonade from the fridge. After putting some ice in it, he hesitated as he started to bring it to the backyard. He stepped out into the sunlight. Hop was standing at the edge of the pool, scooping leaves from it with his net. His shirtless form was shining with sweat, illuminating his toned muscles. He was quite athletic and fit, and Bede caught himself staring. Hop did as well, when he turned around to meet him. Bede pried his eyes from his abs to look at his sad, puppy face. 

“Working hard, I see…” Bede said.

“Y-yes, Mrs. Macros. I think I’m done.” Hop panted.

Bede held out the drink to him.

“Why don’t you take a break? You look exhausted.” 

Hop nervously took the lemonade, and started to gulp it down like his life depended on it. Bede watched as some of it dripped down his jaw, then his toned chest and abs. Bede had to admit, he was hot. Bede thought he could have any girl his age that he wanted. Why did he had to choose him of all people, Bede asked himself. Hop drank until it was nothing but ice.

“Thanks, Mrs. Macros.”

“Why don’t come inside and sit with me?” Bede smiled as he held out a hand.

Hop held his hand into Bede’s and was led into the cool house. He sighed in relief, and together they plopped down on the couch. Hop set the glass on the table, as Bede started to speak.

“Hop...I...I’m sorry about earlier, okay?” Bede started. “But you have to understand that this is wrong!”

“Why is it?” Hop asked. “I...I really love you! And you said you loved me…”

“But I’m married, Hop!” Bede said, putting a comforting hand on Hop’s shoulder. “Look at you...you’re so handsome and sweet and fun. You can have any girl you want.”

“I don’t want any girl...I want you!”

Bede blushed.

“You’re beautiful and kind, and you're the sexiest Omega in the world!” Hop looked at Bede with pleading eyes. “I...I wish I had married you instead of Mr. Macros. I would always be with you and take care of you every day!”

“Oh, Hop…” Bede sighed.

Bede and Hop caught themselves staring into each other’s eyes. With each passing second, and with Hop’s words in his mind, he could feel the undeniable passion sparking between them. They inched closer to each until their lips collided once more. The taste of Hop invaded Bede’s tongue once more, reminding him of the love they shared, and the sinful thrill of it all only made his body hotter. He rolled himself on top of Hop, running his hands down his glorious chest. Hop did the same, snaking his hands up his soft sundress, lifting it up over his head. Bede’s heart almost burst out of his exposed chest, as he sat in nothing but his lacy panties. Bede started to kiss down Hop’s body, to the waist of his jeans, where he hastily undid his belt and slid them down revealing his hard manhood. Bede quickly worked it into his mouth, sliding it on Hop’s cock. Hop’s slightly salty taste made him drool crave more, bobbing his head and inch further down each time.

“M-mrs. Macros!” Hop moaned.

Bede flicked and swirled his tongue trying to burn Hop’s manly taste into his mouth as he sucked on him. Then, Hop grabbed a fistful of his creamy hair, and forced more of it in making Bede squint and gag. But it only made Bede feel hotter, despite the discomfort. Hop was finally claiming what was his. Using him like a toy for his pleasure. And Bede wanted to pleasure him too. Make him feel special and loved in return for Hop doing the same to him. 

“Mrs. Macros...Bede! I’m gonna cum!” Hop cried.

Hop bucked his mouth into Bede’s face, shoving what was left of his hardness down Bede’s throat and filling it with his delicious seed. Bede gulped down what he could trying to savor the warm bitterness but it still overflowed his throat and cheeks, spilling out from his pouty, luscious lips. Hop relaxed himself, allowing Bede to come up coughing a bit. As soon as Hop caught his breath again, Bede pounced on him once more smiling. 

“Fucking my face like that...you’re so naughty.”

“Oh! I’m sorry Mr. Mac-”

Bede placed a finger to Hop’s lips, shushing him.

“You don’t have to be so formal while we’re doing this, love.” Bede said, sitting up to straddle him once more. “And I know you’re not finished after one little blowjob.”

Bede pulled his panties aside, and grabbed Hop’s cock, which was already starting to stand at attention. He placed it at the head of his wet entrance, and started to work him in. Bede moaned and curled his toes at the feeling of it. The full feeling of Hop’s cock stretching him out that he missed so much. Bede’s head started to spin as it went deep enough to poke at his stomach. Hitting all the sensitive and naughty places inside that even Rose couldn’t reach. Hop grabbed onto Bede’s soft bottom, and pounded his hips up into Bede as he rode him.

“God, you’re so tight and hot Ms. Bede!” Hop moaned. “I love you so much! I wanna fuck you every day!”

“Then do it! Fuck me hard and make me your woman!” 

Hop sat to bury his face in Bede’s chest, sucking and biting at his nipples. WIth his strong hands he pushed and pulled Bede on his cock, making him bounce on it. The television was drowned out with their moans and the sound of Bede’s ass clapping on Hop’s thighs. Hop saw Bede’s lewd expressions, his tongue hanging from his mouth push out with cries for more, and became even more brazen. He started to slap Bede’s ass hard until it turned red and burned him.

“Fuck you’re such a bad boy! You know just what I need!” Bede screamed.

“I’m getting close, Ms. Bede! I’m gonna cum in you! I’m gonna knot you and fill you up!”

“Give it to me! Knock me up! I want to have your child!”

Hop’s knot burst into Bede’s little hole, and painted his walls with his seed once more, making Bede yell and cry and shoot his own load on Hop’s chest. They held each other tight as Bede’s Omegan womb was flooded with Hop’s warm, virile Alpha cum. Bede could care less about anything, especially Rose, as his spinning head was in bliss. Hop dotted Bede with kisses, from his neck to his cheek, and then his lips. Bede kissed him back, before catching his breath and starting to speak.

“Oh, Hop...you’re amazing. Such a little stud!”

“I love you, Ms. Bede!” Hop smiled.

“I love you too.” 

Bede started to slide off Hop’s cock with a sigh, spilling his load onto the couch. Then they laid on the couch together in each other’s arms. 

“I don’t want this to ever stop.” Hop said.

“Then it won’t.” Bede smiled.

“Can I be your boyfriend?”

“Of course.” Bede kissed Hop’s cheek. “Just don’t tell anyone. It’ll just be our secret, okay?”

“I can do that. I’ll do anything for you!” Hop grabbed Bede’s hand and kissed it softly.

Bede’s heart started to swell at her new boyfriend’s affections. He never wanted it to end either.

* * *

The Next Day

Bede was in the basement, putting away the family’s clothes in the washing machine. He smiled, thinking about Hop. All the guilt he felt of their tryst was replaced by anticipation of Hop’s next visit, and all the ways Hop would tease, touch, and fuck him how he needed. He grabbed a shirt from the laundry basket. One of Rose’s work shirts. He rolled his eyes. Rose who was never home, and when he was, would merely ignore or scold him. If only he could be more like sweet Hop, he thought. As he placed it in the washing machine he noticed something. A red smudge on the collar of Rose’s shirt. 

“What’s this?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo

“Mrs. Macros?” Hop called out as he entered the house. 

“Hop? That you?” Bede answered from the kitchen.

“Yeah. Is Cosmo here?”

“No he’s out shopping with my husband.” Bede said. “Come in the kitchen...I have something for you.”

Hop gulped. Neither Mr. Macros nor his friend Cosmo were here. He was all alone with Bede once more. And he knew what that meant these days. He huffed a puff of his breath into his hand, and checked his hair. He was all ready to go. He stepped into the kitchen, with a devious smile, which was quickly knocked off his face when he saw Bede. 

“Hello, handsome!” Bede said with a wink. 

Bede giggled at Hop almost having to pick his jaw up off the floor at what he saw. Bede stood in the kitchen with a yellow apron on, and nothing else. Only a thin layer of fabric separated Hop from the sight of his lover’s naked form. The way it covered his perky pink nipples and the prodding cock between his thick thighs left little to the imagination. And Bede’s bedroom eyes looking him over with lustful intent didn’t help the situation either. Bede started to blush at having his body admired like this. Even the way Hop looked at him like he was the prettiest person in the room, in the world, gave him butterflies that he hadn’t felt in years. 

“Are you just going to stand there gawking all day?” Bede asked.

“S-sorry, Ms. Bede!” Hop shook himself from staring, and started to stumble over to him.

They embraced each other in a hug, kissing themselves breathless. When they parted, Hop continued kissing down Bede’s neck. Meanwhile, Bede felt Hop’s hands roam his body and grope and massage his ass, making him grind his already stiff cock into Hop’s waist. He had to force himself to regain composure, and do what he planned.

“I’m glad this outfit has got you so eager…”

“You always get me eager, Ms. Bede. But yeah, this helped a lot!” Hop said. “Is there a special occasion you decided to wear this?”

“Actually there is.”

Hop looked up at Bede’s eyes.

“Think of it as a reward.” Bede smiled.

“A reward...thanks! For what, though?”

“It’s for something you haven’t done yet.” Bede said. “I need a favor.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it. I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know, my sweet boy.” Bede giggled. “Shall I tell what it is I need, first? Or…”

Bede pulled himself away from Hop, turning around and bending himself over the kitchen counter.

“You want to give me what I need now?”

Hop wasted no time, pouncing on Bede. When he dug his fingers into Bede’s wetness, he gasped and his knees started to buckle. Bede's warm slick dripped down his smooth thighs as he moaned. Hop was slowly becoming a foreplay expert, learning all of Bede’s weaknesses. 

“How much time do we have before Mr. Macros gets back?”

“A-about an hour, I think…” 

“Then I guess we should get started then.” Hop said.

Bede’s heart raced as he felt Hop position himself behind him, and unbuckle his trousers. He didn’t even have to wait long before he felt that amazing cock spreading him again. No matter how many times they did this, Bede still couldn’t get used to his size. He threw his head back with a moan, giving Hop an opportunity to grab a fistful of his curly locks as he rode him hard. Hop moaned, pulling his hair and gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. The feeling of being treated like a common harlot sent shockwaves through Bede’s body. It was amazing how Hop could treat him like a queen, and fuck him like a whore at the same time. 

“Oh, Hop!” 

The next hour they spent together was pure bliss.

* * *

The Next Day

“So, you just solve for x, right?” Cosmo asked.

“That’s right, you got it!” Hop cheered on his friend.

“Thanks...I’ve been having so much trouble with this.”

Bede looked at the two boys in the living room, crowded with books and papers from school, and smiled. Hop was taking it upon himself to tutor young Cosmo again. He was always so helpful, and smart. Bede smiled, thinking that even Hop was more of a father to Cosmo than Rose. 

“Boys, how’s the homework going?” Bede asked, stepping in from his spot around the corner of the hall.

“Great, Mom! We just finished!” Cosmo smiled.

“That’s good. Hop, thank you for helping out my son, by the way.”

“It’s no problem!” Hop flashed a toothy, confident smile.

“It’s good that you boys are done, also. I need you to run an errand for me.”

“What’s up, Mom?”

Bede walked over and gave Cosmo a small brown bag.

“It seems your father, in his hurry, forgot to take his lunch to work. Would you mind running it down to him for me?”

“Oh, sure.”

“Thank you sweetie!” Bede leaned down to kiss Cosmo’s forehead.

As Cosmo stood from the couch, Bede gave Hop a nod, to which Hop nodded back, knowingly.

“You mind if I tag along, mate?” Hop asked Cosmo.

Cosmo looked at Hop.

“Hmm? Okay.” Cosmo smiled.

As Hop and Cosmo made their way to the front door, Bede called out to them.

“Stay safe…”

Bede felt like nothing could prepare him for whatever was going to happen.

* * *

Macro Cosmos Tower

Hop and Cosmo stepped into the lobby of the large corporate building where Rose worked. Hop was staring in awe at how fancy everything was, and all the bustling businesspeople moving in and out. He and Cosmo felt out of place, not being dressed in suits and toting briefcases.

“So this is where your dad works?” Hop asked.

“Yep.” Cosmo nodded. “All day and night sometimes, looking at stocks and stuff.”

“What exactly does this company do?”

“Pretty much everything. Banking, insurance, brokering. At least that’s what Dad told me. He rarely talks about his work, even to me.”

“Well, at least he named his company after you.”

“Actually, he named me after his company.” Cosmo sighed. “He couldn’t think of anything else.”

Hop noticed Cosmo start to look a bit down.

“What’s the matter?”

“Just...I think my dad might be a workaholic. I know he means well...but look, he can’t even remember to get his dumb lunch! He just leaves out the door first thing! I don’t know…”

“You want him around more, huh?” Hop asked. “I can understand that. But, at least you have me! If it helps.”

“Thanks. Let’s just get this over with.”

Cosmo led the way to the elevator. He knew this place well, from all the Bring Your Sons To Work days, where Rose brought Cosmo to look around, and left him to his own devices in the break room in favor of something else. Cosmo and Hop took the elevator up to the top floor, and then down the halls to a big office door. They walked up to the desk next to it, and the woman sitting behind it. 

“Hello, Ms. Oleana.” Cosmo said. 

The woman look up from her work under her long blonde hair.

“Who are you?”

“It’s me...Mr. Macros’ son.”

“This is Mr. Macros’ office?” Hop asked.

“Yeah.”

“What is it that you need? Your father’s quite busy.” Oleana said.

“I was bringing him his lunch.”

“Leave it with me, I’ll make sure he gets it.”

“I can do it...I wanted to say hello…”

“Kid, your father’s a very busy man, he doesn’t have time for visitors.”

“But, I…”

“Cosmo, let’s just go.” Hop put a hand on Cosmo’s shoulder, making him sigh in defeat.

Cosmo placed the bag on Oleana’s desk and walked away with Hop. As they walked, Hop started to put his plan into action.

“Hey, is there a bathroom on this floor?” he asked.

“Yeah it’s down there.” Cosmo pointed left.

“Alright. You go on without me, I’ll catch up!”

Cosmo headed for the elevator. Once he was out of sight, Hop went the opposite direction, back to Rose’s office. He peeked his head around the corner. Oleana was gone from her desk. He snuck closer to the door, and peeked his head inside. The sight stunned him. There was Mr. Macros, sitting at his desk. And Oleana was sitting in his lap, giggling. It seemed she was bringing more than his lunch. And it seemed Bede’s intuition was right all along. Rose started to get more daring, standing up with Oleana in his arms and throwing her onto his desk. Hop glared at them, having been fed even more fodder of Rose’s betrayal to Bede, but did what he came to do nonetheless. He took out his phone, and snapped pictures of their affair.

* * *

Later That Night

Hop was staying over at Cosmo’s that night, having become a regular part of the family. They had eaten dinner already, with Bede and Cosmo waiting for Rose and trying to put aside their discomfort with small talk. Afterwards, when Cosmo was in his room asleep, Hop was dreading showing Bede what he saw. Even though he had agreed to get evidence for him, he could hardly bring himself to hurt his lover. But just like the truth about his own feelings for Bede, he had to let them be known. He made his way to the living room, where Bede was sitting, drinking a glass of wine. 

“Hop? You need something?” Bede asked when he noticed his presence.

Hop merely sat on the couch with him, and pulled out his phone.

“I...have something to show you. It’s about that thing we talked about.”

Bede’s heart dropped when Hop scrolled through his phone. Plummeted when Hop handed it to him. And hit rock bottom when he saw the pictures. Bede’s lip quivered into a silent cry into his palm.

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Bede…”

Bede sniffled.

  
“I just...I don’t know what went wrong…I did everything right...I took care of him and Cosmo, this house...so why…”

Bede felt Hop’s arms around him, and leaned into his warm chest to let more tears flow.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Hop said, rubbing his back. “Mr...Rose doesn’t appreciate you the way you should be!”

Bede felt Hop’s arms holding him even tighter, as if he were slipping out of his hands. He started to calm down at his affections. The safe feeling of Hop’s protection and genuine care. In a perfect world, this kind, loving, caring boy would be his husband and father to his child. Bede raised his head up to look at Hop, who was glaring fierce. Where Bede was wallowing in pity, Hop was angry for him. Bede smiled weakly.

“Oh, Hop...you’re always so sweet to me.”

“You deserve all the sweetness the world has to offer.”

Bede giggled, making Hop’s anger die down a bit. They looked into each other’s eyes, and their faces started to inch closer. But before they could kiss, the doorknob started to fumble around. They quickly jumped apart, and Bede rubbed his eyes dry as Rose came in. He saw Hop on the couch.

“Ah, Victor, you’re staying over again?” he asked.

“His name is Hop!” Bede spat.

Rose raised an eyebrow at glaring Bede.

“Great.” Rose sighed. “What got you cross tonight?”

Bede scoffed.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”    
  
Rose rolled his eyes, and continued to his bedroom to unwind. Hop had to physically restrain himself from going after him. The audacity he had to treat the love of his life this way made him sick to his stomach. 

“You should head to bed, sweetie.” Bede said, with a hand on his shoulder.

“But…”

“It’s okay. And thank you.” 

Bede went to his and Rose’s bedroom, leaving Hop to stew in his anger. But Hop wouldn’t let it end like this. After a few hours, when everyone was deep in sleep, Hop put his restless feelings to use. He silently went into Bede and Rose’s bedroom. The same bed where he first claimed Bede as his. He slipped into the bed, nuzzling against Bede. He kissed his sleeping lips, the feeling of his tongue invading his mouth rousing him from his slumber with a hum.

“H-Hop!” Bede said.

“Shh.”

“Hop, what are you doing!?” Bede whispered.

“I need you, Ms. Bede. I want you so bad it hurts.”

Hop emphasized his point by grinding his hard cock against Bede’s thigh.

“I love you, and want to make you feel good.” Hop gently ran his lips against Bede’s neck, in a ghost of a kiss.

Hop ran his hands down Bede’s body, rubbing his fingers against his lacy panties. Bede moaned in defeat.

“N-not in the bed. He might wake up…”

Hop slid out of the bed with his lover. In the dark of the room, the moonlight illuminated his curvy body in his silk babydoll. Hop admired him with hungry eyes and gentle hands as they started to passionately kiss. Bede did the same, pulling down Hop’s boxers and stroking his monster of a cock to full mast. 

“Lift your leg.” Hop said as they parted. “I wanna try something.”

Bede threw his leg around Hop’s waist.

“Like this?”

“Yeah.” Hop smiled. 

Pulling Bede panties aside, he slid his cock right up into Bede’s hole making him clutch at his mouth to keep quiet. Then, Hop did something unexpected. He grabbed Bede’s other standing leg, and pulled it up until Bede was practically hanging onto him and his cock. Hop was holding him up like it was nothing.

“My...you’re such a strong little stud!” Bede admired.

“I’ve been practicing this just for you.” Hop said. “So I can hold you up and show you off to the whole world that you’re mine.”

Hop thrusted his hips up and started fucking him with hard, yet slow strokes. Hard enough to pierce at his sensitive spots and shoot waves of pleasure through Bede’s body but agonizingly slow enough to almost make him want to beg for more. Bede’s toes started to curl and his legs started to wrap around Hop tighter.

“Goodness Hop, what’s gotten into you tonight?” Bede mewled.

“I want to give you everything you need from now on. Everything you deserve.” 

“Is that right?” Bede asked. “Then give it to me. I want it all!”

Hop started to bounce Bede on his cock faster, making his slick drip down his length to the floor. Bede was finding it harder to keep his voice stable as his hot walls were rubbed and fucked.

“You like my cock, baby?” Hop asked.

“Yes…”

“Say it.”

“I love your cock so much, Hop!”

“Am I as good as your husband?” Hop started to get bold.

“Better than him!”

“Yeah?” Hop smiled an evil grin under his sweating forehead. “Would you rather have my cock or his?”

“Yours darling, it’s not even a question! I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t choose your big, hot cock!”

“I bet you’ve never had one this big before have you?”

“You’re the biggest I’ve ever had! I bet pornstars couldn’t even measure up to you!” 

Bede’s head started to drown in pleasure. Something about not only fucking Hop, but in front of his own husband, made him even wetter, and feel even dirtier. Bede started to clutch and claw at Hop’s back. 

“You want to cum don’t you?” Hop asked. “Beg for it, baby!”

“I want to cum on your beautiful cock. I want your fat knot, and I want to be filled!” Bede panted. “I don’t even want to remember my husband anymore!”

“You’re my bitch from now on, got it!” Hop said, banging his knot into Bede’s ass with all his might.

Bede bit his lip to keep his scream in as he had his most sinful orgasm yet. His walls tightened on Hop’s cock, milking all of his seed into his womb.

“I’m...your bitch…” Bede gasped, riding out his pleasure.

“Good girl.” 

After a few minutes of flooding Bede with cum, his knot started to die down a bit, slipping out of Bede. Hop laid Bede back down in his bed, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you…Hop…”

“I love you.”

“I love you too…”

* * *

A Few Days Later

Since that night, Bede acted like nothing happened, as usual. The routine stayed the same. Rose spent most of his day at work with Oleana. Bede would send off Cosmo to school, and when he came back with Hop, the fun would begin. With every session, Hop became more brazen, and Bede became sluttier. And he loved every moment. Each fuck softened the blow of Rose’s betrayal. Small acts of silent revenge. Bede didn’t have a care in the world. Until one morning that he felt unusually nauseous. Then he found himself in the bathroom, looking down at the small plastic stick in his hands. Those two little red lines told him things were about to change. Bede rubbed a hand on his budding stomach and smiled.


End file.
